I'm MY Number 1 Fan
by Tterit
Summary: The Titans discover fanfiction, and yes it's been done before, but I've taken it one step further, Beast Boy decides to start writing BBxRae fanfiction. And then well Rae finds out... Not T, but that's what I rated it. BBxRae fluff and stuff! Plus RobxStar and CyBee! I don't own the cover pic.
1. Chapter 1

**Stupidity and extreme fluff will be in this story! And so will this disclaimer, I Tterit Do Not And Most Likely Will Never Ever Own The Television Show Teen Titans. Here ya go:**

"Ya'll look at this!" Cy cheered walking into the common room where the rest of the Titans were eating breakfast.

They were currently gathered around the counter so that's where Cy went.

BB and Rob moved their plates that were overflowing with waffles and mustard, courtesy of Starfire, out of the way so that Cyborg could set his laptop on the counter.

"What is it?" Star asked leaning over the laptop from the other side of the counter so that she was seeing the screen upside-down.

" baby!" Cy beamed showing off the screen proudly.

"Fanfiction…I believe that, that is a type of food, is it not?" Star asked.

Cyborg gave her a weird look before giving the team an explanation.

"Na, it's where fans of shows, comics, movies, and books ban together to write stories using their favorite characters. And I just happen to be CyborgRock111's favorite character!" he cheered dancing around.

"And here's this story about me, eating a waffle, and here's this story about me, fixing my T car, oh and look here's one about me…marrying Bumblebee?" Cy asked his eyes turning into saucers. "And one about me raising my daughter Cary with my wife Bumblebee?"

Beast Boy and Robin burst out laughing uncontrollably as they starred at that story's summary: _'Cary, Cyborg and Bumblebee's daughter, has been trying to follow in her parent's footsteps, but she can't because her parents are way to good for her, and they should be my parents instead, because Cyborg's awesome!' _

"Whoa Cyborg, looks like you have an adoption to complete," BB chuckled spitting out a piece of mustard covered waffle.

"Well BB let's just see what kind of stories people are writing about you," Cyborg said clicking on the search box and typing in Beast Boy.

'_The Beast Boy Isn't Good Enough For Raven Story, the third book in the I Hate Beast Boy Series.'_

"Um…what does the, isn't good enough for Raven part mean?" Raven asked finally becoming curious in the website at the mention of her name.

"Apparently this fic's a RobxRae story," Cyborg giggled.

"Rob what?" Robin asked shocked as he starred at the story's summary.

"It's about you and Raven killing Beast Boy together," Cyborg laughed.

"What? They love you and like to watch you eat waffles, but they want my friends to kill me, this is so not cool!" BB screamed.

"Well I can't say that I disagree with them," Raven hissed.

"Am I mentioned?" Starfire asked walking over to the other side of the counter.

"Umm…let's see," Cyborg said typing in Starfire's name.

'_Robin's Blind To Her Beauty a RobxStar fic about how Robin just doesn't romance.' _

"I just don't romance huh? That isn't even grammar proper," Robin protested receiving a confused look from Cyborg. "I meant proper grammar!" Robin mumbled.

"So they wish for me and Robin to do the dating?" Starfire asked.

"They wish for Robin and you to do the marrying," BB laughed.

"Look up Raven," BB begged jabbing Cyborg in his robotic side.

"Kay," Cy responded typing in Raven then just to make sure he selected Teen Titans from the category list.

"9,617, not bad," Cyborg said nodding.

"You have got to be kidding me! There were only 3,794 stories about me! Fans can't like her better! Why do 3 times as many people like her?" Beast Boy whined folding his arms in an angry huff.

Raven looked over Cyborg's back to see what the people thought of her.

'_Raven tries to decide whether she loves Robin, Beast Boy, __Kyd Wykkyd, Aqualad, Rorek, Speedy, Kid Flash, or Cyborg.' _

"What the heck?" Raven gasped.

"Gosh Rae-Rae isn't that every guy you've ever met?" BB joked.

'_And in the end she decides to marry Robin and kill Beast Boy.'_

"Gosh spoiler alert!" Beast Boy beamed.

Cyborg and the others began to slowly lose interest in the website, but Beast boy was engrossed in it.

He kept clicking on different stories about him and reading till his heart content, because along with those that wanted to kill him, there was also crazy fangirls who wanted him to be their wife. Crazy fangirls for him!

Beast Boy smiled as he read about OCs, based off of the writer, falling madly in love with him.

"Oh my gosh Marcie, I love you too!" he beamed, starring around to make sure that the rest of the team was really gone before he kept reading.

"Oh wow this Flinx is a really good paring, I should start shipping it," he nodded.

"Terra no don't do it don't listen to Slade he's lying!" During this particular story he actually started tearing up a little bit.

_Log in, or sign up_, the screen said in the corner.

"Sign up," he clicked.

"Huh…what should my username be?"

_IAMMY1FAN _he typed as he quickly added his email.

He snapped a picture of himself with his camera, which had now been to Japan and back, and then loaded it to the computer as his avatar.

"Oh no I have to wait two days before I can post anything! Sad pudding…maybe Star's rubbing off on me too much…"

He shut down the laptop and creeped to Cyborg's room to put it back in its spot.

"You've been on it all this time?" Cy asked walking into his room.

"Well yeah! How else do you think that I could have become BFFLs with GarfieldLoganIsCute?" BB questioned walking away.

"Well honestly…I thought that we were BFFLs," Cyborg said laughing.

B rolled his eyes before saying, "Then why'd you go behind my back and start dating Marcie?"

"Wha?" Cy flipped tilting his head to one side before shaking it about to clear it.

"I'll never understand him," Cy whispered.

Beast Boy then went to his room and turned on his Ipod to read one last fic. Out of simple curiosity he clicked on a BBxRae fic.

And then after having had read In Your Dreams, Garfield, he decided to start shipping the couple.

**Ok so all the fics and authors in this were fake, except for In Your Dreams, Garfield! Shout-out to that awesome story by Lucky and Witty Number18! Anyway if you like this fic, please follow/review/favorite/review again because I love reviews, thanks!**

**And BBxRae fluff starts very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Oh my gosh, so many nice reviews you all make me so happy! Anyway sorry I took this long to update, I'm trying to finish a couple of my stories so that I have more time to update faster. This chapter will have lots of real FF references from real FF profiles, so yeah don't be offended. **

* * *

Beast boy, still having an hour before he could post anything, decided to customize his profile.

First he wrote:

**Name: BB**

**Age: Between 14-2000**

**Gender: Male**

**Favorite show: Teen Titans!**

**Favorite book: Ha-ha you're funny.**

**Favorite food: Pizza, but vegan pizza. **

**Favorite color: Green!**

**Favorite character: Beast Boy!**

"Is it weird that I'm a fan of myself?" he wondered moving on.

From seeing other's profiles he knew the type of stuff that fans put on them, so he went through the whole copy and paste thing.

"Oh! I should see which Robin I am!" he laughed copy and pasting the little quiz.

* * *

**Dick Grayson (1st Robin)**

[ ] You are in gymnastics/know some acrobatic moves

[ ] You are flexible

[ ] You love the circus

[x] You have lost someone precious to you in death

[x] You are caring and kind

[ ] You are very intelligent

[ ] You're first language was not English

[ ] You live with one parent/guardian

[ ] You say "Holy _" a lot

[ ] You have your own catchphrase.

[ ] You are a leader

[ ] You have had many girlfriends/boyfriends

[x] You have quit a team before

[x] You have made a name for yourself

[x] You are a very positive person.

[ ] You have blue eyes

[ ] You have black hair

TOTAL: 5

"Yeah I have five points like Robin!...Well that's not really that good…"

**Jason Todd (2nd Robin)**  
[x] You are male "No way really?"

[ ] You own a gun

[x] You have failed at something

[x] You have had a near-death experience

[ ] You are headstrong and moody

[ ] You make rash decisions

[x] You have inner turmoil no one understands

[x] You have a grudge against someone

[ ] You aren't afraid to get your hands dirty

[ ] You are out for revenge

[ ] You prefer to work alone

[ ] You have blue eyes

[ ] You have red hair

TOTAL: 5

"Again? Who is Jason Todd anyway? Oh right, Red X!" BB realized.

**Tim Drake (3rd Robin)**

[x] You are male

[ ] You come from a wealthy family

[x] You idolize someone

[x] You have lost someone close to you in death

[ ] You think things through

[ ] You are intelligent and quick to think

[ ] You are good a figuring out puzzles

[ ] You are a leader

[ ] You get good grades

[ ] You fight with your younger sibling(s) a lot

[x] You lose your temper easily sometimes

[ ] You are somewhat anti-social

[ ] You prefer not to show your emotions

[ ] You don't like to show off

[ ] Your favorite color is red

[ ] You have blue eyes

[ ] You have black hair

TOTAL: 4

"Who are any of these people!?"

**Stephanie Brown (4th Robin)**  
[ ] You are female

[ ] You don't get along with your father

[ ] You father has been in jail

[x] You are impulsive

[ ] You have dated someone from your same team (job/sports/etc.)

[ ] You always feel you have something to prove

[ ] You have had a child

[ ] You change your appearance often

[x] You can play with the boys just as easily as with the girls

[ ] You have seriously thought about faking your own death

[ ] You have blue eyes

[ ] You have blond hair

TOTAL: 2

**Damian Wayne (5th Robin)  
**[x] You are male

[ ] You belong to a wealthy blood-line

[X] You are short

[ ] You are mature for your age

[ ] You are always angry easily annoyed

[ ] You fight a lot, whether verbally or physically

[ ] Your parents are/have been divorced

[ ] You curse a lot

[ ] You live with only your father

[X] You like cats

[ ] You have your own catchphrase

[ ] You have blue eyes

[ ] You have black hair

**Total: 3**

"Huh? So I'm most like Robin and Red X…I mean being like Robin's _okay, _but isn't being like Red X bad? Then again he is cooler then Robin," Beast Boy whispered with a laugh.

* * *

**Favorite parings: Flinx, RobxStar, Cybee, BBxRae **

Putting the last one on he felt pretty awkward and his palms started sweating as he looked back at the clock.

There were only 12 more minutes till the moment of truth.

"12 minutes is enough time to read a one-shot right?"

He decided that it was, so he clicked onto a cool sounding fic. His eyes bulged as he read it.

"What?" he asked after having had read one paragraph.

"Well these fans certainly think that I have a colorful vocabulary…" he trailed off.

He glanced at the clock again, and seeing that the 2 day waiting period, to prevent spam, was now over he opened up his doc manager, and accepted the guidelines.

He uploaded his Word file to that document manager and then selected new story.

**Story Type: Normal**

**Category: Teen Titans**

He decided to leave the cover image blank, due to the fact that stress was tugging at him, and the last thing he had to worry about was a cover image.

**Title: Notice**

It was a pretty unoriginal title, but he needed to get this posted before anyone came into his room, because if someone did…well the results would be more than undesirable.

**Summary: Raven doesn't ever seem to notice him, and when she does, it's in a negative way. But he's determined to make her see him differently. BBxRae**

Beast Boy's quite surprised by the way the summary turns out. He laughs, feeling like he's posting his journal for the world to see, of course, no one knows who he is though, and they wouldn't believe him.

**Language: English**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre 1: Romance**

**Genre 2: General**

**Status: In Progress**

**Character 1: Beast Boy**

**Character 2: Raven**

He selected the document, and then posted it.

He sat back relieved that he'd finally done it, truly relieved.

"Well, glad that's over," he whispered standing up, turning off the light, and leaving his bedroom.

He shuffled into the common room.

Everyone else was already eating dinner when he came in. They were all gathered on the couch with a box of pizza on the ground along with the game console that was being used by Robin and Cyborg.

"Hey BB, I haven't seen you all day, what've you been up to?" Cyborg asked still pushing buttons as he tried to beat robin to the finish line, in his little virtual car.

"In my room," Beast Boy answered.

"What were you doing in your room?" Cy questioned.

"Nothing Cyborg, nothing at all," BB mused sitting down on the couch and grabbing a slice of cheese pizza.

"Right, nothing…like reading Fanfiction," Cyborg laughed.

Beast Boy sighed as he bit into his pizza.

Raven finished her slice so she pulled out a book and started reading it.

"Rae, why would you want to read that, when you can read a story about yourself?" BB asked sliding closer to her.

"Why would I want to read about myself? I live as myself," Raven mused.

BB rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but you can find out what the adoring fangir…err…boys, think of you."

"I don't even want to know," Rae muttered standing up and walking out of the room.

* * *

The next day Beast Boy was yet again on Fanfiction. He was reading his fic seeing whether he liked it or not.

He got bored so he walked into the common room for a snack. His mistake was that he didn't log out.

Raven was quite sure that Beast Boy had taken one of her books; no one else would, so she went into his room to retrieve it.

Once inside his room she was turned off by the piles of dirty clothes and other random things. She used her powers to dig through all of them, but still she did not find her book.

She crept over to his bunk bed and dug around the blankets for it. Her eyes flashed onto the computer and she noticed that unlike the other times she'd been on Fanfiction, it didn't say log in, it said log out.

Next to the log out it said _**IMYNUMBER1FAN. **_Raven looked at it confused.

_So Beast Boy's made an account, no biggie,_ she thought.

She continued to dig around till her curiosity got the best of her. She clicked on the button with BB's username and was led to his account management screen. She scrolled around till she found the manage stories link.

She clicked on that, and saw that he had written a fic. She gasped before clicking on it, and she hit the preview button to read it.

"_Shut-up Beast Boy!" Raven yelled. _

_I closed my eyes, hurt. What had I done to her? _

_Raven didn't seem to notice my mood, and she continued to nag at me. _

_I just took it. _

"Yeah Beast Boy, because you're such a saint," Raven mocked scrolling down.

She skipped around till she saw the words, _I wanted to kiss her. _

"What?" Raven retracted shocked.

"What are you doing in my room?" Beast Boy asked just now walking in.

Raven glared at him, "What is this?"

* * *

**That's all for today folks. And since I forgot to put this: I do not own Teen Titans. Thanks! And please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

BB walked over to Raven and peered over her shoulder before yelling, "Why are you using my computer without my permission?"

"Why are you writing romance fics between you and me?" Raven yelled as her eyes began to glow with fury.

"You saw that?" BB gasped.

"Yes, and you'll delete it…now!" Rae-Rae screamed.

BB tilted his head as he looked at the screen. "Can't, I already have a review; I can't disappoint my fans, right?"

Raven looked like she was going to kill him as he read the review.

"Well…maybe they aren't such a fan after all…"

_This sucks. _

"And they're so darn specific!" BB remarked.

"Answer my question!" Raven yelled suddenly as she pulled him away from the computer and shook him.

"What question?" Beast Boy asked innocently.

"Don't act like you're even dumber than you really are, you know what question I'm talking about!"

"Let's see…earlier today you asked me if I was going to train with Robin, is that what you're talking about?" he asked.

"Shut-up and tell me why you're writing BBxRae Fanfiction!" Raven yelled as her eyes continued to glow.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I ship it now."

"What's do you mean by 'ship'?" Rae asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out…even though you probably will because we live in modern day with the internet, but I'll still hope that you don't…" BB mumbled.

Raven scrunched her eyebrows. "Give me the computer," she ordered and without waiting for him to do so she placed the laptop atop her lap.

_In Fanfiction what's a ship? _Raven typed. She found her way to Wikipedia and once there she read all about shipping.

Once done she turned BB's way and growled at him. "You support our relationship?"

BB laughed awkwardly as he put his arm to the back of his neck.

"Why?" Raven asked, "Why do you ship us?"

"…"

Beast Boy didn't really know the answer himself, perhaps it was because Raven certainly was fair to the eyes, maybe it was because he had fun with her, maybe he just wanted a girlfriend, or maybe it was because of everything that they had been through together and how close they had gotten over the last year.

"Answer me!" Raven ordered.

"I like you Raven; I like you…a lot."

Raven's eyes grew large and shaky. "You love me?"

Beast Boy blinked, "…I don't remember saying that…"

"You didn't have to."

Beast Boy waited for her to say more, he waited for her to throw him out the window and threaten his life, but she didn't do anything of the sort.

Instead she just shook her head and laughed, "You're desperate."

"What do you mean? How am I desperate?"

"You want to date a demon with no emotions who hates you," Raven said in monotone.

"You hate me?" BB asked hurt.

Raven blinked, "No, I didn't mean it I'm just…shocked and kinda…angry."

BB nodded "I know, the idiot has a crush on you…"

Raven rolled her eyes and softly shook her head.

"You're not an idiot, you're just really stupid," she said smiling warmly at him.

Despite himself BB laughed softly and starred into her warm eyes.

"So…do you have a Youtube account?"

* * *

One week later Raven found herself in her room with one of Cyborg's laptops on her lap.

She found herself scrolling through pages of BBxRae Fanfiction and she found that she was quite pleased.

Ever single fic contained so much intrigue and romance, some fluff, some hurt/comfort, some angst.

Soon she realized that she had spent 3 hours reading. That was quite a normalcy for her, she spent many a weekend locked in her room with a good book in her hand, but this was different, this was Fanfiction, completely useless and boring. But yet it wasn't, but yet she found that it was quite the opposite.

Reading about what others thought about her and her friends helped her open her eyes to so many things; it helped her realize who she was and who her friends really were. It wiped away all prejudices she had of Beast Boy and made her realize that he's really just a kid who's had a hard life.

It helped her understand her friends past and made her feel like she wasn't alone.

She starred at that screen till she shipped BBxRae, she starred at till she had an account, she starred at it till her first fic was posted, and she starred at it till Beast Boy walked into the room to tell her that Robin wanted them in the training room.

She glanced up at him and smiled.

"Beast Boy," she whispered, "I ship BBxRae too."

* * *

**If this feels like the end, that's probably because it is. I know that's it not the best ending, but at least I ended it…I was really close to just deleting it because of writer's block. Anywho, please review and I'm sorry this took so long to come. **

**Thanks! Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **


End file.
